


1948. Не должен.

by iolka, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: это первая часть. а тут вторая - http://archiveofourown.org/works/9479825





	

Коридоры, двери, лестницы и лица смазанными пятнами мелькают на периферии зрения, пока Стив бежит с максимально возможной скоростью к своей цели. Ему сейчас совершенно плевать, каким его увидят и что подумают встреченные на пути сотрудники. 

Сердце гулко бьется в груди, адреналин разливается кипятком по венам, а в голове звучит только одно имя на разные голоса. 

Слова Пегги, которая несколько минут назад отозвала его в сторону, иногда пробиваются через монотонный гул. 

«Баки-Баки-Баки… Мы нашли его… Баки-Баки-Баки… Нашли его… Баки…»

Перед дверью лаборатории, которую Говард выделил специально для этой цели — сложно было дослушать Пегги и не сорваться сразу, но он справился, — Стив замирает. Неизвестно зачем приглаживает волосы, поправляет форму. Пытается отдышаться. 

И, робко постучав, входит. 

Странный аппарат с прозрачной крышкой Стив видит сразу же. Шагнувшего к нему Говарда Стив не замечает — его как магнитом притягивает к этому странному футуристическому предмету, больше всего похожему на хрустальный гроб Белоснежки.

Баки за стеклом будто спит. Глаза закрыты, брови сдвинуты, а на лбу залегли морщины, присыпанные инеем. У Стива такое ощущение, что Баки снится кошмар. 

Он замечает пожелтевший газетный листок, приклеенный к камере снаружи. Он, все еще не слушая что-то втолковывающего ему Говарда, отрывает газету, переворачивает и начинает задыхаться, будто у него снова приступ астмы. Грудную клетку, во всяком случае, сводит прекрасно знакомой болью, потому что с газеты трехлетней давности на него смотрит он сам, под заголовком «Роджерс пропал».

Газета сминается, а затем выскальзывает из разжавшихся пальцев. Стив тяжело дышит, неотрывно глядя на спящего Баки, и постепенно приходит в себя. 

В уши прорывается шум лаборатории и голос Говарда. Тело начинает ощущать внешний мир, а не только внутреннюю фантомную боль.  
Когда он говорит, голос тихий и хриплый, будто после приступа.

— Вы можете вскрыть это? Разбудить его? Вытащить его оттуда?

— Это сложно, — говорит Говард, осекаясь. Он понимает, что Стив все это время его не слушал. И не знает, обижаться или нет. 

— Я примерно понимаю устройство камеры, — начинает заново Говард, сократив речь до необходимого минимума. — Но мне нужно чуть больше времени. Зато я уже подключил приборы для оценки состояния Барнса. Он… здоров. Немного истощен. По показателям он спит. Но при этом ему больно. Но не физически, это абсолютно другой отдел мозга. А еще, Стив, обрати внимание — здесь изморозь и лед, конечно, но разглядеть можно… 

— У него нет руки, — упавшим голосом констатирует Стив, приглядевшись. Он тянется запустить руки в волосы. Его затапливает диким отчаянием и виной. 

— Это так. Но я не могу позволить моему другу остаться инвалидом, — Старк слабо усмехается. — Что-нибудь да придумаю. В конце концов, всегда есть выход — прикрутить ему пиратский крюк. Сержант Крюк, звучит, конечно, не так любопытно, как Капитан Крюк, но тоже ничего…

— Я не искал его. 

— Стив... — Говард запинается. — Я не знаю, как ему удалось выжить. Любой другой сразу бы умер, слишком большая высота и холод убили бы мгновенно. Я еще исследую его кровь, потому что есть у меня подозрения… В любом случае, рассказать все может только сам Барнс. 

— Вытащи его, Говард, — Стив подходит вплотную к камере и вглядывается в искаженное страданием лицо Баки. — Пожалуйста. 

— Я приложу все усилия. А ты пока должен… 

Стив резко поворачивается и обрывает Старка жестом. Он выглядит несчастным и словно постаревшим на много лет за минуту. 

— Я перестал быть что-то кому-то должен с той минуты, когда Баки упал. Все, что я когда-либо делал, было сделано ради него, — Стив смотрит в сторону, будто стыдится сказанных слов, но Говард хорошо его знает. Стиву непросто признаваться. — Я не могу без него. Я мог выпрыгнуть из «Валькирии», когда она падала, но я предпочел смерть. Тут я, конечно, просчитался, не учел, какой ты упрямый, но... Вытащи теперь и его, Говард. Прошу тебя.


End file.
